Oh, Baby!
by keycloak
Summary: Hermione is lonely and waiting for the right person to settle down with. Settling down isn't on Draco's radar at all. What happens when a desperate one night stand leads to the biggest shock of their lives? WIP.


I've tried to write fics before, but this is the first one where I actually have the story planned out. I don't have a beta reader, so if you see any mistakes or have any constructive criticism please let me know! Also, Fred is alive in this story. No reason for this other than I refuse to acknowledge he is anything other than alive and cracking jokes.

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione Granger hugged her cardigan closer to her as a particularly chilly breeze swept past. Turning left down a cobbled street in London, her eyes spotted the small café that her date chose to meet at. Opening the door, warm air and the scent of coffee and baked goods washed over her. She immediately spotted him in the corner at a small table for two and walked over. Noticing her presence, he smiled and stood up as she reached the table.

"Hermione, it's lovely to see you!" Alfred said warmly and gave her a brief hug.

Feeling a little awkward at the sudden physical contact, Hermione blushed. "It's nice to see you too, Alfred."

He sat back down and motioned for her to do the same. "Please, call me Alfie. How're doing?"

"I'm doing well, how about yourself?" She asked politely.

Alfie responded, they ordered some coffee, and he began talking about his long day at work. After he finished a boring story about some financial mess up a coworker of his caused, he went straight on to something else about himself. Hermione stopped listening at that point.

 _Ah, so he's one of_ those _blokes_.

She inwardly sighed. This was one of the myriad of dates that she had been on in the last year, and she hadn't even wanted to come. She met Alfred Pike at a charity event that she accompanied Harry to as Ginny was away on business – covering a story on some important quidditch match in Austria – and after chatting Hermione up, he asked her out on date. She would have said no, mostly because she was sick and tired of going out on unsuccessful dates, but Harry had come over right when Alfie had asked. At that point, she had to say yes.

That was one thing Harry was good at: meddling in his friends' lives. When she had accused him of this in the past, he explained, "It's not meddling, I'm just trying to look out for you!" At that, Hermione had promptly rolled her eyes. But she did understand he only did it because he loved her, and was concerned. Hermione hadn't been in a relationship in years. After her and Ron decided it was best to stay friends a few months after the war, she delved into her career and hadn't looked back. Between her job and her friends, she was pretty happy. She didn't _need_ to be in a relationship. But that didn't mean she didn't want to.

And Harry saw that. She may have been able to convince everyone else, but Harry knew her better than anyone. He could see that she was lonely. All of their friends had already married and had children, except her. That wouldn't be a problem, except that's what she wanted. She wanted a spouse and she wanted children. She just didn't want it as early as everyone else did. Harry and Ginny married a year after the war and Ron married Astoria Greengrass (and surprising everyone) two years after that. Even both Fred and George managed to settle down!

Hermione was only 28, still quite young. But in the wizarding world, apparently that was not the norm. She never felt the rush to marry or have children, and she still didn't feel like she had to. But as she kept attending weddings and meeting newborn babies, the more restless she grew.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Her eyes focused on Alfie who had apparently noticed her lack of interest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just very tired, I've had an incredibly rough week at work." Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie. She did have a busy week.

"It's okay! So what is it that you do again?" Hermione inwardly groaned. She knew this was a normal question for a date, but she was tired of answering the same questions over and over again.

"I work at the Ministry – in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I'm the head of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

"Oh, that's fascinating! Is that major accidents?" He seemed genuinely interested, which Hermione thought was nice for a change.

"No, actually that's the Office of Misinformation. My committee handles minor incidents." She smiled, thinking that she should at least be polite. It wasn't Alfie's fault she was frustrated with dating.

"Ah, yes, right! I believe I did know that. Still, how interesting. Do you enjoy it?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I love it! It's not always easy of course, but it's something I'm very good at. I get along with most of my employees as well, which I'm thankful for."

He nodded. "That sounds wonderful. It keeps you extremely busy, I presume?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I wouldn't say extremely, I don't work too long of hours and I'd say I have more free time than other people working in the Ministry."

"Oh, really? I just figured…never mind."

Hermione frowned. What is he getting at? "What were you going to say?"

He looked a little nervous. "Well, since you're still single, I figured that maybe you spent too much time on work."

She was narrowed her eyes. "What does my relationship status have to do with that?"

"Look, let me get straight to the point. You seem like you're having trouble finding a guy to settle down with. I mean, you're past the age where witches normally get married. I just figured we could skip the annoying beginning part of a relationship, and get serious."

Hermione was taken aback. Well, this was new. This had definitely not happened on a date before.

"I'm sorry Alfred, you've got it all wrong. I am not looking for just anyone to settle down with, and I don't even know if I want to do that at all! It's shocking that you would even make such assumptions about someone you're barely familiar with." Her face was bright red. She was angry.

"Do you know what everyone else thinks of you little miss perfect Hermione Granger? They think you aren't married because no man wants you. I've heard about all the dates you've been on. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but now I know that you are just skank who can't find anyone to love her." He sneered after he finished his little rant.

She gasped and stood up. "We're done here. I didn't even want to go out with you in the first place, and I should have trusted my instinct. Goodbye." Hermione turned her back to him and nearly ran out of the café.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes began to well up with tears. She knew he was wrong. She knew that she'd settle down if she met the right person. It just hadn't happened yet. And for Merlin's sake, she hadn't slept with any of the people she had gone out with! She was aware that being a hero in the war came with unsavory gossip and rumors, but it wasn't often that it directly affected her. And it stung.

 _He's wrong. He's wrong._ She chanted to herself.

But it was just another reminder that she was, in fact, quite lonely.


End file.
